


Perfect Bloom

by windycityboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, basketball captain!johnny, johnta are seniors, pink haired yuta, soccer captain!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycityboy/pseuds/windycityboy
Summary: “You really are perfect.”“Look who’s talking.”“Stop!”“Yuta.”“Yes?”“Can I kiss you?”





	Perfect Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> literally had no idea what to write for that summary lmao weak af but i promise the fic is good.. i hope...  
> title was originally 'perfect' but i thought that was too ehh..  
> then i listened to troye sivan's 'bloom'  
> enjoy!

‘Why is he so perfect?’

The question repeated inside Yuta’s mind every time he looked over at Youngho Seo. He watched as the boy jogged with the basketball team on the track to warm up before practice. Meanwhile, he stretched out on the field along with the rest of the soccer team.

“Have you sucked his dick yet?” Mark looked down at Yuta before over at the basketball team while setting his hands on his hips.

“MARK,” Yuta visibly choked on air causing the boy he scolded to let out a hearty laugh. “It’s not like that…”

“Then how is it?” Mark squatted down to be more on his mate’s level. “Yuta, you’re so in love you don’t even know it?”

Yuta sighed and continued to stretch. He didn’t want to think about that at the moment, so he focused on stretching. He turned the opposite direction away from the basketball team and their extremely tall and attractive members. 

“Let’s have a contest,” Mark proposed.

“What? We’re about to start practice soon,” Yuta looked over at the boy with a lack of conviction.

“Who of the two of us can do the splits better,” Mark knew how competitive Yuta was and he knew he wouldn’t back down. Call him an ass or a genius, but there was a reason as to why he decided to do this out of the blue. Nevertheless, Yuta’s eyes sparkled at the sound of a challenge.

“You’re on, Lee,” Yuta set his feet in line with his hips and slowly began to lower himself more and more. 

“Try leaning forward a bit,” Mark hid his smirk and silently pat himself on the back when Yuta did as he was told.

“I’m totally gonna win. Kiss your chance goodbye, Mark Lee,” Yuta was about halfway down before the two soccer players heard whistling in the distance. Yuta paused to look over his shoulder. 

“Looking fine as fuck, Nakamoto!” Jaehyun catcalled from the track. Yuta snickered before he saw Youngho next to Jaehyun practically drooling and was he… looking at his ass? They made quick eye contact causing Yuta’s face to burn red and Youngho’s eyes to go wide before picking up his pace to go back into the gym. Yuta looked up the see Mark suppressing his laughter behind the hand covering his mouth.

“You fucking asshole. You’ll pay for this,” Yuta growled while he dusted himself off after standing back up. He glared at Mark as the boy wiped his tears.

“I think you mean, “You’re welcome,”” Mark winked at Yuta before making his way over to where the team was gathered. 

“Ugh,” Yuta stood there trying to process what just happened. He decided to join the team before his embarrassment made itself evident. 

He just hoped the trip home wouldn’t be a weird one. 

\---

“Good job at practice today, boys. Don’t forget that we have more games next week, so don’t do anything stupid to yourselves— Yes, Jung, I am looking at you— over the weekend.”

“I-”

“Get some rest and don’t overdo it! Also, be safe. That is all,” the coach bid the team farewell as they poured into the locker room. Some laughing about the coach calling Jaehyun out while others talked about their plans for the weekend.

“I can’t believe he did that… Again!” Jaehyun complained as he removed his uniform to get ready for his quick shower.

“It’s not that deep, Jae. Stop tripping,” his friend reassured him.

“Easy for you to say, Mr. I-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong-Because-I’m-The-Perfect-Captain.”

“You done?”

“Johnny- Just… I’m tired let’s leave the best-looking basketball player alone, yes?”

Youngho silently laughed at his overly dramatic friend. He still remembers the first time they met. It was at basketball tryouts two years ago. Youngho was already a part of the team while Yoonho was freshmeat trying out for the team. After making the team, Yoonho became very attached to the older boy. Youngho didn’t mind at all and found it quite endearing, so he kept the boy by his side.

Everyone thinks they’re quite the pair. Youngho and Yoonho. Johnny and Jaehyun. The Captain and The Star of the basketball team. They’re also easily the most popular boys in school, as every captain of each sport is. And as the most popular, they are the most wanted by everyone.

“Yo, Johnny,” Jaehyun said as he thoroughly washed his hair.

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about Yuta?” the younger asked in a serious tone.

“Ha, why so serious?” 

“Youngho. Do you like him?”

Johnny stopped scrubbing for a split second, but that didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Jaehyun. The latter smirked. 

The truth is, Johnny is unbelievably in love with Yuta. He’s just always been a quiet and reserved guy. His words don’t give away much, but actions speak louder anyways. 

“Just as I thought,” Jaehyun showed off those famous dimples in a victorious smile. “You should tell him how you feel.”

Johnny turned to Jaehyun with an incredulous look on his face. Somehow he gets lost in his thoughts until he hears the faucet next to his stop running. He looks up to see Jaehyun walking away, but not before sending a wink his way.

The captain stood under the water drowning in his thoughts until one of his teammates brought him out of his haze asking him if he was alright. He composed himself as he turned off his shower and walked back to his locker to prepare himself for the walk home.

Jaehyun was right. It was now or never.

\---

Youngho waited for Yuta on a huge rock that was situated outside the boys’ locker room. The soccer team’s practice usually lasted a bit longer than the basketball team’s, so the boy waited for his best friend to finish washing up before heading home. While he waited, Youngho would usually listen to music while chilling on the rock.

He didn’t know when he drifted off, but when he slowly opened his eyes he was faced with cute round eyes and plump pink lips mouthing words his headphones prevented him from hearing.

“Younghooo, I asked you if you were okay,” Yuta slightly pouted after Youngho took off his headphones to properly hear him.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. I guess practice tired me out more than usual today.”

“Well luckily it’s the weekend, so you can just go home and sleep,” the smile that came after those words was awfully unnecessary and exceptionally damaging towards Youngho’s heart.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The neighborhood the boys lived in wasn’t too far away from school. They’ve been walking home ever since they started high school together four years ago. Something about it being good for their athletic bodies… as if that’s what it was really about…

They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Youngho spoke up, which rarely happened. Then again, Yuta being quiet was equally as unusual.

“Hey, Yuta,”

“Yes?”

“You got any plans right now or later?”

“Uhh, no I don’t think so… Ah! Mark did invite me to play video games, but he probably just wanted me there to distract himself from Donghyuck since he’ll be there too. He becomes quite the obedient pup whenever he’s there, it’s actually hilarious.”

“Ah, okay. Cool,” Youngho was starting to doubt if he could actually go through with this.

“Why, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out today.”

“Oooooh! For sure! I mean, we like always see each other, but hanging out just the two of us without there being studying or friends involved is pretty rare these days, huh?”

“Mhm.” 

“Alright then, I’ll just text mom that I’ll be over at yours.”

Youngho let himself silently release a sigh of relief. Yuta subtly smiled to himself at the thought of finally getting spending time with his favorite person in the whole world. 

It seems the universe was working in their favor tonight.

\---

It’s been three hours since the two boys made it to Youngho’s house. His parents left a note saying they were surprising his grandmother with a visit and wouldn’t be back until Sunday night. Yuta asked Youngho if he could stay the night to which the latter replied that he didn’t need to ask. The two settled on Chinese takeout while they caught up with Hunter x Hunter up in Youngho’s room.

Yuta was settled on top of Youngho’s bed when he began dozing off. He quietly laid down as his eyelids became heavier to maintain open. Youngho was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, too engrossed in the show to notice that sleep was taking over Yuta.

With half-lidded eyes and a weak resolve, Yuta let his right hand settle on top of Youngho’s head. The taller boy was definitely startled by the sudden action, but he made no movement. Instead, he sat there with a rising heartbeat as the boy laying down ruffled his messy black hair.

When the action came to a halt, Youngho quickly took hold of the hand that almost slid off his head and held it gently. Without too much noise, he slowly turned around only to be shaken by what he saw.

There on his bed, laid the most beautiful human being he’s ever seen. He’s seen Yuta sleeping plenty of times, but that was before Jaehyun voiced his emotions out loud for him to understand.

“You should tell him how you feel.” 

Youngho scooted a bit closer now as he examined the boy’s sleeping face. 

‘Perfect.’

He lightly caressed Yuta’s hand in his while he used the other to fix the lonely strands of pink hair that had made themselves visible on the sleeping boy’s face. With the weight of a feather, Youngho lovingly stroked the boy’s cheek as a small smile formed on his face. His eyes that researched every detail of Yuta’s face have suddenly fallen upon the boy’s lips.

Youngho stared and wondered just how it would feel to kiss those soft pink lip-

“Youngho?”

The taller was so focused on the smaller’s features he didn’t notice him stir awake. He looked at the boy’s confused face before realizing that he was still holding his hand. Youngho let go as fast as he could leaving the boy on the bed dumbfounded.

“Uh, sorry about that.” Youngho hoped the smaller wouldn’t ask further questions.

“Why… were you holding my hand?” Great.

“You were messing with my hair and I felt it slipping. I caught it before it could fall…”

“Oh. Alright… Thanks?”

“Mhm.”

Both boys sat there in silence for about a minute before speaking up again.

“You-”

“Yu-”

They stared at each other for a full second before laughing for talking at the same time.

“What were you gonna say?” Yuta asked. He tried to calm his heartbeat as he pressed his friend to continue with his words.

“Right,” Youngho cleared his throat and took a quick breath before continuing. “Yuta, if it’s okay I would like you to listen to what I have to say.”

Yuta gave a small nod with a reassuring smile signaling the taller to continue.

“We’ve been friends, basically, since birth. When I think back to when I was little, I always see you there next to me. I never thanked you for it, but thanks for putting up with me your whole life. I know I’m a handful and I suck at actually letting my emotions shine through, but today I’m gonna share my feelings with you.”

Youngho inhaled and let out a shaky breath before continuing. The action caused Yuta’s stomach to drop. He had no idea what was to come, but he was afraid. Slowly, his eyes began to water.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

“Wha-”

“Nakamoto Yuta, I am in love with you.”

The sound of a small gasp filled the room after Youngho’s confession. Yuta stared into Youngho’s eyes while his slowly released warm tears. 

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Youngho asked before extending his hand to lightly wipe the tears falling down the other boy’s face. Yuta sat up and giggled as he wiped his tears.

“Nothing is wrong. These are happy tears, you big idiot,” Yuta laughed as more tears ran down his smiling face. Youngho’s expression softened from one with worry to one with relief. 

“Good.”

“Johnny?”

Youngho’s eyes widened slightly. He parted his lips as to say something, but closed them immediately. His eyes expressed Yuta to continue.

“I love you, too.”

“I… I know.”

“If you know why are you so shocked?” Yuta smirked.

“You called me ‘Johnny,’” Yuta blushed. “You haven’t called me that in years.”

“Well,” Yuta’s pout became evident as he began to talk. “I was the first to call you ‘Johnny,’ besides your parents, but then everyone started calling you that. I didn’t want to be like everyone else. I wanted to be special…”

“Ah, I see,” Youngho smiled. “And you are special. I don’t care what you call me. No matter what you call me, I’ll always reply back to you, because I love you.”

“Ugh!” Yuta threw his face into the pillow. The boy that was on the floor rose to his feet and sat on an empty spot on his bed. 

“What’s with the reaction?” Youngho asked Yuta. The latter kept his head on the pillow, but turned to look up at the taller.

“You really are perfect.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Stop!”

“Yuta.”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Yuta quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Youngho’s neck as their lips came into contact. Youngho rested his hands on Yuta’s sides. Slowly, the kiss deepened and became heated. They made their way down until Yuta’s back was flat on the bed. Youngho broke apart their lips to kiss Yuta’s features one by one. He left one last peck on Yuta’s lips before making his way down to his neck.

“Ah, John-” Yuta’s gasps were audible throughout the room. He moved his hands down to the hem of Youngho’s shirt. The latter got the gist and quickly discarded the item. Yuta ran his hands down the other’s toned abs. There was a visible gulp that caused Youngho to laugh.

“Are these really necessary for basketball?”

“They are when you’re the captain.”

Youngho smiled when Yuta blushed while muttering something along the lines of ‘not every team’s captain is ripped.’ It was now turn for Yuta’s shirt to come off. His neck was attacked once again before the kisses began to travel south. Youngho stopped with his mouth ghosting over Yuta’s left nipple. Yuta bit back a moan when he felt the taller’s breath over his nipple.

“Young- Ah!”

The boy underneath was interrupted when Youngho licked his sensitive nub and began sucking. Yuta’s hands found themselves in the other boy’s hair. Moans rang throughout the room as Youngho continued to tease Yuta’s nipples with his tongue. After he was satisfied, he resumed his trail down south once again. 

Youngho unbuttoned Yuta’s pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, in one swift motion. He stood on his knees to look down and take in Yuta’s beautiful, breathtaking form. He noticed the boy below him cover his face. Youngho leaned down to remove his arms and place a kiss on his forehead.

“My love, you are exquisite,” Youngho stared into Yuta’s eyes. Yuta never dreamed that Youngho would reciprocate his feelings. He broke eye contact when he felt his eyes water, but he felt soft lips on his before he could make any comment. His eyes closed on their own and he savored the passion that came with the kiss. He was so focused on the kiss, he never felt Youngho’s hand leave his face until he felt sudden warmth somewhere else.

Yuta gasped into the kiss when he felt Youngho’s huge hand wrap around his dick. Youngho smirked and began to pump the boy’s length. Yuta placed his hands on their favorite location once again: Youngho’s hair. Their kiss was on fire as Yuta moaned loudly down Youngho’s throat. Youngho moved his hand to the tip of Yuta’s dick as he squeezed it causing the boy underneath him to shake his entire body.

“J-Johnny, please,” Yuta broke the kiss. “I’m gonna cum!”

Youngho only sped up his movements resulting in the boy below him to spill his seed all over his own stomach. Yuta looked down with half-lidded eyes as he watched Youngho lick the substance off of his stomach. He lazily gestured for Youngho to remove his pants as well since they remained on. After removing his clothing, Youngho sported a large boner that had Yuta drooling on site.

“Come here,” Yuta sat up from where he laid as his sight focused on the only dick he’s ever wanted to suck. Youngho got the message and settled his knees in the space between Yuta’s opened legs.

Yuta grabbed a hold of the dick before him and looked up at Youngho. He flashed him a wide smile before he gave the tip a tentative lick. Youngho quietly gasped at the sight. His eyebrows furrowed together as Yuta continued to give his tip slow licks. Youngho’s hands settled themselves on Yuta’s head when suddenly the latter wrapped his lips around the cock and gave his first suck. 

Youngho hissed at the sudden action. His hold on Yuta’s hair tightened when the boy became faster. The majority of Youngho’s dick fit in his mouth, but he used his hand to pump at the base while sucking on the rest. Youngho felt himself nearing his limit. He was about to say something when Yuta’s mouth left his dick and sucked his balls instead.

“Ah! Yuta,” Youngho moaned for the first time that night. Yuta felt that moan go straight to his dick and, surprise, he was hard again. His mouth came back to Youngho’s dick, but only focusing on the tip. He sucked hard until he felt Youngho push his dick further into his throat. Youngho came inside his mouth with a loud grunt and Yuta happily swallowed all of the cum he could manage.

As he wiped his mouth, Youngho leaned down to capture his lips in a needy kiss that left both boys breathless. When they broke away, Yuta smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck bringing him down with him. They exchanged a few short kisses before Yuta spoke up.

“Johnny?”

“Mhm? What is it, baby?”

“Will you please take it… My first time?”

“Of course, but on one condition.”

“What?”

“You take mine.”

“Oh my god, stop! I should’ve never asked.”

“Nooo! I’m sorry, it was cute of you to ask. I would do anything for you, okay?”

“I love you.”

With a light hand, Youngho moved Yuta’s hair to both sides of his face. He placed a sweet kiss on his forehead before robbing his lips for a kiss that only gave off the impression of love. Without breaking their kiss, Youngho reached over and opened the drawer of his nightstand to retrieve lube and a condom. After opening the lube, he coated three of his fingers. He didn’t want to hurt Yuta, but the boy would have to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Youngho spread Yuta’s legs and the first finger went in. Yuta broke the kiss as he held tightly onto Youngho’s arms. The taller whispered encouraging words as Yuta relaxed into the action and gave the okay to put one more in. There were a few scissoring motions before Youngho added in the last finger and began stretching out the opening. When Yuta let out a sharp cry, Youngho knew he had found his sweet spot and slowly removed his fingers. He grabbed the condom he’d taken out, but was stopped from opening it when Yuta placed his hand on his.

“Don’t use it.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to feel all of you tonight.”

Youngho’s breath hitched and caused him to toss aside the condom. He quickly grabbed the lube and poured some all over his hands to slick up his length. With Yuta laying on his back with his legs spread out, Youngho positioned himself at the boy’s entrance. As he began sliding in, he intertwined his hands with Yuta’s and leaned down to kiss away the tears that began falling from the boy’s face. When he was all the way in he remained there until Yuta ushered him to continue. 

When the pink-haired boy gave his nod, Youngho slowly pulled out so that only his head was still inside before thrusting right back in. Yuta moaned loudly through the tears welling up in his eyes again due to the sensation of feeling ripped apart. Youngho made sure the boy was alright before trying that again. This time Youngho didn’t stop and continued thrusting at a natural pace. Yuta slightly sat up to get a hold of Youngho’s back. He held on as the other slid in and out of him. 

Yuta was overwhelmed by how good it had grown to feel. He wanted more and he knew there were other positions. He put his hand on Youngho’s chest causing the other to stop his actions.

“Can you do it from behind?”

Youngho couldn’t hide his shock when he heard the question. But he also wasn’t about to deny Yuta of his desires, so he agreed to the boy’s request. He watched as the boy beneath him turned to all fours. He didn’t know why, but after sliding back in, it felt slightly better than before. Yuta wiggled his butt as a sign for Youngho to commence. He arched his back a bit and began letting out little moans once Youngho was thrusting into him again. The taller grabbed onto Yuta’s ass for support.

“Do you like that?”

“Yes, I love it,” Yuta began releasing both gasps along with his moans.

There were moans and hisses in time with the thrusts filling the silence in the room. Yuta’s whiny moans only encouraged Youngho to pick up speed little by little. He would pound in and pause for a bit before being consistent again. As he was going, Yuta let out a loud whine and Youngho felt him shake informing him that he’d found the boy’s spot. He stopped and thrusted in slowly but roughly. Asking the boy if he was enjoying it once more.

Youngho grabbed the boy’s ass before slamming his palm down on it earning a loud moan from the boy beneath him. He held onto his ass as he thrusted in a fast pace causing Yuta to tremble every now and then. He decided he’d rather see the boy’s face as he sent him into oblivion. Putting those muscles to use, he flipped the boy over onto his back and quickly thrusted back in causing him to arch his back off the bed perfectly.

“Fuck, baby,” Youngho got a hold of Yuta’s leaking length and began jerking him off in time with his speedy thrusts. “You’re so beautiful.”

All that left Yuta’s mouth were incoherent words cut off by high-pitched noises that were music to Youngho’s ears. Yuta gripped the sheets when he felt himself at his limit.

“J-Johnny, I’m gonna cum!”

Youngho sped up both his thrusts and his hand on Yuta’s dick. He grabbed one of the boy’s hands and weaved their fingers together. Yuta began to shake violently as his orgasm began to hit.

“Yuta, I’m cumming-”

“Youngho!”

Both boys came together, Yuta all over his stomach and Youngho inside of Yuta. He rode out his orgasm and continued to pump Yuta to release everything he could. When he was done, he slowly pulled out causing them both to moan at the loss. Youngho flopped down next to Yuta as they caught their breaths. Yuta rolled over and placed his head on Youngho’s chest while their legs intertwined. 

They laid in silence as their breathing evened out and Yuta listened to Youngho’s breathing in order to match his so they would breathe in time. Youngho held onto Yuta tightly as he pressed kisses into his fluffy pink hair. Yuta’s eyes were beginning to fall heavily when he felt something drip down his thigh.

“Uhm, Yuta…”

“Y-Yeah?”

“That’s coming from you, right?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

Youngho chuckled as he placed a kiss on Yuta’s forehead before getting up to get a towel. He disappeared into his bathroom and came back with a small, damp towel. He sat down as he began to clean Yuta up from the mess they made. He’d only gotten his hand dirty, which he took care of himself. After he was done he tossed the towel into his basket in the corner of his room.

“Do you ever miss?”

“You tell me.”

Yuta rolled his eyes when Youngho winked at him. Youngho placed a big kiss on Yuta’s forehead and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent so long writing this lmao... i finished it exactly a month ago, i think, but i never posted it..  
> johnyu/johnta is such a cute ship.. yall are sleeping on these KINGS  
> i hope you liked it!! please leave kudos and comments... i love reading what you guys think!


End file.
